


fall, feed, forget

by moonravn



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consensual Kink, Crying, Cutting, Exhaustion, Idiots in Love, Knifeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, catboy, collar and leash, demon hunters and vampires And catboys, petplay (light), vampire, vampire catboy, vampire!catboy!hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonravn/pseuds/moonravn
Summary: Dongju’s always happy to catch him, to take Hwanwoong in his arms to kiss and feed—take him out of his mind in just the way Hwanwoong trusts him with, hands careful and words sweet and soft—all too loving even as he takes him apart.Dongju’s gotten better at telling when Hwanwoongneeds—so, when Hwanwoong whispers he wants Dongju to take him apart, Dongju’s not surprised—
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	fall, feed, forget

Dongju’s not sure how long ago they got back—how long it’s been since they finished up their job, hands linked together with blood smeared down Hwanwoong’s face and shirt, whispers of love to his ears together with kisses and warmth—all he’s sure of is that they’re home now, Hwanwoong’s hands to his hair and fangs to his neck, collar and leash to keep Hwanwoong under control still tightly secured.

Hwanwoong’s fangs graze at his neck—Dongju pulls, leash wrapped around his hand as Hwanwoong’s head goes back, all pretty pink hair on his face as he whines, lips parted and eyes glassy—body shaking as he seems to try and _stay,_ follows Dongju’s orders, rules—

Because then he can be rewarded—can have blood and be spoiled until he’s crying and warm and _happy—_ can have Dongju’s everything until he can’t even stand anymore and his limbs ache _ache_ with love—

“Still, kitty” Hwanwoong swallows with a whine—drops tension from his shoulders, hands twitching as he holds onto Dongju’s shirt, ears and tail twitching cutely as he relaxes. Dongju gives him a smile, grip on the leash loosening—hand going up to hold Hwanwoong’s face, pull him towards Dongju for a chaste kiss— “Good boy”

“Dongju—” another kiss, Hwanwoong’s hands holding on tighter—eyes shut and ears flicking as he leans into Dongju’s warmth, touch, _skin—_ “ _Please,_ Dongju, I’m—I’m hungry I—” breathy—, together with a pout—one that makes Dongju smile, both hands falling to Hwanwoong’s sides to pull him closer.

“Just that?” Hwanwoong’s hands come up, arms around Dongju’s neck—nails digging against the back of his neck, barely—

“need you” another kiss, a light bite to Hwanwoong’s lip—a sharp prick on Dongju’s skin when Hwanwoong bites back, sharp nails digging in just a little _more—_ “want you please I’m so—” and _god_ they’re so close—so so _close_ Dongju can feel every little twitch, every moment Hwanwoong makes as he pushes himself closer closer _closer—_ seeks warmth and heat _and—_ “Fuck I’m _horny_ I just—”

“There we go” one of Dongju’s hands lowers, drops to Hwanwoong’s crotch to press down _just_ a little bit—just enough to have Hwanwoong gasping, nails digging in hard as he tries to follow follow _seek—_ “How do you want this today?”

_This—_ feeding, sex—they always seemed to be intertwined in some way—maybe because the adrenaline rush from fucking made it so Dongju could focus more on pleasure—maybe because it helped Hwanwoong give in to something so _vital_ that he denied himself so much—maybe because it felt good like that, felt good to trust and fall and _fuck_ at their most vulnerable, exchange trust and blood and vows of forever—

Maybe it was all, maybe none—it doesn’t matter—all that does is that it’s what Hwanwoong wants, hands on Dongju’s shoulders and eyes a hazy red—

“Take care of me” Dongju could tell that much—could tell from the moment blood fell on Hwanwoong’s skin and he froze in place—from the moment Dongju cleaned Hwanwoong up with soft tissues and praise, and Hwanwoong fell to his neck, chest—fell with a whine and mumbled words, with a grip so _so_ tight Dongju feared Hwanwoong would start _crying—_

Fighting demons, creatures—fighting whatever it was they came across—Hwanwoong was good at it, stealthy and sharp where he isn’t big and strong— he’s _good,_ always finishes up fast and takes care of things with a straight face and all too serious—

But that also means he falls apart sometimes—stress and tension up his spine until he _breaks,_ falls into Dongju’s arms and asks for Dongju to help it go away—help him unwind and let go, even if only for a moment, so his head can clear up again—

And Dongju’s always happy to catch him, to take Hwanwoong in his arms to kiss and feed—take him out of his mind in just the way Hwanwoong trusts him with, hands careful and words sweet and soft—all too loving even as he takes him apart.

Dongju’s gotten better at telling when Hwanwoong _needs—_ and he knows it’s like that today—has spent the ride home clearing his head and thoughts to _take,_ Hwanwoong’s head on his shoulders and hands clasped together—

He can tell, so, when Hwanwoong whispers he wants Dongju to take him apart, Dongju’s not surprised—

“How?” as he pushes Hwanwoong down to sit on the bed, falls next to him with hands under his shirt— Hwanwoong’s breath hitches, arms going up when Dongju tugs on the hem of his shirt to pull it up and off, bloody mess to the floor before Dongju gives him another kiss— “Clothes? Not?”

“Your hoodie?” and another kiss— “Want you to fuck me—” another—Hwanwoong’s fangs light on Dongju’s lips— “Until I’m crying— until I just can’t—can’t think anymore”

“Okay” as Dongju’s hands run down bare skin—down his chest and back before he stands up— “Want to, uh—” he bites his lip, pulls up his sleeves, scratches at his wrist absentmindedly—and _god_ does Dongju wish he were as shameless as Hwanwoong, wish he could day things crudely without feeling his own face _burn—_ “ride me, or?”

Hwanwoong gives a shake of his head—waits until Dongju comes back and helps him put on the hoodie before he speaks—all coy and sweet— “You do everything” a playful pout, a kiss to Dongju’s cheek— “I’ll just lie there and take it”

Dongju nearly _chokes—_ kisses Hwanwoong again as he sorts out his thoughts, hands on his hoodie and everything hot hot _hot—_

“Get on your back” when they pull away—Hwanwoong does, falls down with arms up to the sides of his head and legs open—arranges himself on the bed and against the pillow while Dongju picks up the lube, comes back— “What about feeding?” a cock of his head, hands working on Hwanwoong’s pants and briefs—quickly discarding him before he kneels down between his legs.

Hwanwoong hums, sleepy, nudges at Dongju’s side with his knee— “I’ll tell you”

“You sure?” a hand to Hwanwoong’s hip, lips in a frown—Hwanwoong gives him a smile, a small nod—

“Yeah” Dongju sighs, Hwanwoong laughs—all quiet and lovely, pushes himself up on his elbows and motions Dongju closer for a kiss— “I’ll be sure to do it before you destroy me, yeah?”

“Why are you” voice choked, tense—and then a kiss, Dongju pushing him back down, hands to Hwanwoong’s arms a little _tight_ — “so _shameless, god”_

“Cause you’re hot” playful—Dongju kisses him again, draws a whine out of Hwanwoong with a little bite— “Who knows” so so _breathy—_ so tired and cute as he falls back with dazed eyes and lets Dongju take _control—_ “You bite so much” as Dongju kisses at his neck, hands warm and grounding as they go down, slide under the hoodie and _stay—_ “even though I’m the vampire”

“My bad” a playful eyeroll and a huff—a bite at Hwanwoong’s neck— “I like doing it”

“I like it too” another bite—a gasp from pretty lips before Dongju sits back, moves away— “I like everything you do to me”

“How cute” flat, fake annoyance—but it makes Dongju smile, still, makes Hwanwoong giggle into his hand and the pillow as Dongju pushes his legs up— “Gonna eat you out, okay?”

“Kinky” as he follows, bends his knees and brings his legs up _up,_ a little off the bed completely—hands soft on the back of his thighs to keep himself in place—

“Says who” Dongju pops the lube open, pours some on his hand as he gets himself as comfortable as he can—clean hand over one of Hwanwoong’s, soft soft _soft_ and warm on oversized sleeves that almost cover him whole—

He breathes out—kisses around Hwanwoong’s thighs—brings his lubed hand to give lazy _light_ strokes at Hwanwoong’s cock that make Hwanwoong moan, hips twitching towards the touch and everything _tense—_

And then he kisses at Hwanwoong’s rim—careful, testing—draws a breathy gasp out of Hwanwoong, another when he licks—sloppy and wet and _careless—_ lets spit fall on Hwanwoong’s skin as he kisses again, bites here and there, keeps his hand on Hwanwoong’s cock in a loose hold—

And Hwanwoong’s so _loud—_ loud and pretty as he holds himself open and in place—everything shaking and _jumping_ when Dongju’s tongue breaches his rim, pace slow and everything _everything_ so _tight and—_

“Dongju _—_ ” Hwanwoong bucks his hips up and into barely there friction—whines _loud_ when Dongju pulls his hand away, moves it to rest on Hwanwoong’s legs to help position himself better— “Dongju Dongju _Dongju—”_

Dongju drinks in his voice—drinks in the way Hwanwoong shakes and holds on—the way he lets Dongju’s fingers tangle with his and press down on his thigh—the way his hips follow _everything,_ every little lick and bite, every little touch from Dongju’s tongue and—

Dongju moves his lube covered hand down—shaky as he searches for the lube again, manages to get some more on his hand even if he dirties the bed in the process—and then he pushes a finger in, taste of the lube and Hwanwoong’s skin sharp _sharp_ on his taste buds, _thoughts—_

Hwanwoong lets out something strangled—a whine that’s almost a yell as Dongju fingers him open, eventually pulls his tongue out and settles for kisses and bites to his thighs again—adds a second finger as he picks up the pace, goes fast and _deep_ as he scissors his fingers, adds in a third—

And it’s so _breath-taking—_ the sight of Hwanwoong falling apart as Dongju fucks him with his fingers—the sight of Hwanwoong moaning with his head thrown back and arms now by his sides—the sight of Hwanwoong burying his face against the sleeve of Dongju’s hoodie, open and pliant for Dongju to _take—_

He pushes a third finger in—adores how it makes Hwanwoong _whimper,_ legs and everything shaky as Dongju crooks his fingers in _just_ the right way—

“Can you come like this, kitty?” Hwanwoong’s tail wraps around Dongju’s arm at the nickname, pulls him in in _in—_

“Please” Dongju pulls out—pushes his fingers back in and where he knows Hwanwoong likes— “Please please _please”_ and his tail is just so _tense—_ tense as Hwanwoong’s ears twitch and fall back, as he brings his arm up and bites _down_ on the sleeve—drool pooling down his chin and on cloth and—

“Come on” another sharp thrust of his fingers, a soft kiss to one of Hwanwoong’s legs—Dongju licks at his lips, pushes in again— “Good kitty, almost there—” and Hwanwoong’s almost _sobbing,_ sensitive and needy as he is, hips erratic as they chase Dongju’s _everything_ and—

Hwanwoong comes with a muffled yell—eyes half-open and cloudy as he coats his thighs and himself with white white _white_ —everything shaking as Dongju fingers him through it, pace still harsh and smile pressed against Hwanwoong’s skin.

“Don’t—” when Dongju’s about to pull his fingers out—he stops, eyes finding Hwanwoong’s and breathing a little heavy— “Not yet—please—”

“Not what yet?” his other hand soothing at the back of Hwanwoong’s thigh—Hwanwoong takes a second, catches his breath and lets his hand fall next to him on the pillow—sleeve wet and lips shiny _shiny—_

“Don’t take em out yet” quiet, weak—together with a roll of his hips and a little noise— “Wanna— still wanna—” and he’s so _hazy—_ half-gone as he breathes and bites his words—

But Dongju understands him—like always—gives him a smile and a soft kiss where he can reach—

“Once more from my fingers?” Hwanwoong nods, cheeks pretty read and ears twitching _twitching—_ “Okay” another kiss— rustle of bedsheets as Dongju positions himself better again— “I’ll suck you off this time, yeah?”

He leaves Hwanwoong no time to reply—starts to move his fingers again at the same time he licks at Hwanwoong’s cock—licks up cum and precum and smears saliva into the mess—

It’s not long before Hwanwoong’s getting hard again—panting and noisy _noisy_ under Dongju—hands tangling and _tight_ in Dongju’s hair, hold painful and good good _good_ as Dongju licks at the head of his dick, relaxes his jaw and takes him in _in—_

“Feels good” breathy and _gone—_ gone as Hwanwoong’s hands pull on long blond hair—as Hwanwoong’s tail wraps and _pulls_ around Dongju’s arm, all needy and bordering on _desperate and—_ “Warm—warm it’s so _warm—”_ a gasp when Dongju takes him in as far as he goes, crooks his fingers just _right_ and hums around him _and—_ “Dongju Dongju _Dongju please please—”_ and he sounds like he’s already _crying,_ grip on Dongju’s hair weakening before tightening again, thighs trembling and noises louder _louder until—_

Dongju moves his head—takes in when Hwanwoong bucks his hips up—takes in and licks around the length—fingers Hwanwoong _hard—_

“Close—fuck, Dongju, ‘m _close—”_ and he tugs _hard,_ pulls Dongju off his dick because he knows Dongju hates swallowing—knows Dongju prefers for it to fall messy on their skin than down his throat—Dongju lets him, pulls back _back_ with lips red and free hand reaching out _out—_

Hwanwoong finds Dongju’s hand—lets his other hand fall to push himself up—and they move, and its awkward, and Dongju’s fingers are out a second as they laugh, find each other, kiss—

And then it’s Hwanwoong clinging to Dongju’s shoulders, Dongju’s fingers deep in him and noises muffled _muffled_ as they kiss kiss _again—_

Hwanwoong comes again with drool and tears on his face—with a cry against Dongju’s lips and eyes shut _tight,_ hands clinging to Dongju and body shaky _shaky_ as Dongju pulls his fingers out—kisses him again, mess and spit and tongue and _teeth and—_

“Good?” Dongju sounds breathless, pent up—Hwanwoong nods, hums tired and _happy_ and kisses Dongju again, hands playing with his hair and dumb smile on his face—

“Very good” slurred and cute—eyes closed as he buries himself in Dongju’s neck, warmth against _cold_ as he breathes in _in—_ “Love your fingers—” a breath, a second “lots”

“I’m glad” Dongju snorts, plants a kiss to Hwanwoong’s temple— “wrist hurts though” and Hwanwoong _laughs,_ all soft and fucked out—before pulling back to kiss at Dongju’s jaw, cheek—

“I’ll kiss it better later” and their lips catch on each other’s again—hands lost before clasping together as well, kiss calmer and soft _soft—_ “Thank you” another kiss “Love you”

“Me too” mumbled, _shy—_ Dongju’s face burning as they kiss again— “Don’t wanna feed yet?”

“I do, but” and Hwanwoong purses his lips, lets go of one of Dongju’s hands to hold his face—soft and caring even if _he’s_ the one being taken apart. “can I ask for _that_ today?”

_That—_ Dongju swallows, wipes his hand on the bedsheets and holds Hwanwoong close—

“Are you sure?” Hwanwoong smiles, a little shy—sheepish—and nods.

“Not if you—if you don’t want to or can’t—” and he sounds so _nervous,_ so unsure and trusting and—

“I can” Dongju cuts his words, breathes in—places a kiss to Hwanwoong’s cheek, forehead— “I can, just—you, are you…?”

“I’m good” another kiss—a soft laugh, breathy from Hwanwoong’s lips— “Be mean to me, _princess_ ”

Dongju laughs—fake annoyance as he kisses Hwanwoong again, bites at his lips—pushes him so he’s on his back again, ghost of a blush on his face and neck and still a pretty _pretty_ mess—

He sighs, fond, reaches for the drawer under the bed—rummages until he finds a small metal box he pulls out with care—

He breathes in, takes the box in box hands—breathes out and opens it.

The folding knife inside is small, clean and well taken care of—its nothing fancy, plain greys that make a sharp sound when he flicks it open, snaps it into place with a breath—it fits comfortably in Dongju’s hand, and he tests the grip here and there before he places the box back in the drawer. He picks up a small tissue and alcohol—gives the blade a quick clean before leaving everything back in the drawer or floor and turning back to Hwanwoong.

“Want me to—” he swallows, plays with the grip of the knife before dropping it on the bed and catching Hwanwoong’s eyes— “Like, how do you—”

“While you fuck me,” and Hwanwoong smiles, stretches out his hand, palm up— “If that’s okay?” Dongju makes a choked noise, picks the knife back up, places it on Hwanwoong’s hand—

“You’re a menace” Hwanwoong laughs, carefully stores the knife back—clicks it shut and places it next to the pillow.

“Yours, though?” and Dongju _hates_ that Hwanwoong knows that gets to him—that Hwanwoong knows that knowing Hwanwoong is _Dongju’s_ gets him light-headed and stupidly _happy_ and—

“Yeah” as he throws his shorts and stupid leggings off together with his briefs—feels more than a little relief when he feels himself _free,_ grabs the lube in shaky hands and pours some to his hand—quickly wraps it around his dick with a little whine, a sigh— Hwanwoong only watches, eyes seeming so struggle to focus—all cute and happy as his ears stand up _up_ and his tail curls against the bed—

He spreads lube on himself with messy strokes—bites back curses and breathes out noisy _noisy_ at barely there friction and _cold—_

“My kitty” he gets himself closer, more comfortable—lets his clean hand fall over the collar still in place around Hwanwoong’s neck, run down the leash until where it disappears past the neck of the hoodie— “Only mine” quiet _quiet_ —he pulls the leash out, wraps it around his hand and tugs _hard—_ “always”

“Yes” breathed out, quiet—Dongju lets go of the lash with a smile, gets both hands to Hwanwoong’s sides—lower, lower, _lower—_ “Only yours” Dongju smiles, a little pleased thing, lets his hand fall to Hwanwoong’s thighs—lets one fall further, further—

“Good” And then time’s at a standstill and all too fast—Dongju’s hand to his dick to guide himself in—Hwanwoong whining cute cute _cute_ and needy as Dongju pushes in in _in until until until—_

Dongju bottoms out with a whine—a breathy noise as he catches himself and _settles,_ knees on the bedsheets and hands to Hwanwoong’s thighs—

He breathes breathes _breathes—_ hair falling on his face and body _burning_ and cold cold _cold_ like Hwanwoong’s skin _and—_

He drops his hands, lets Hwanwoong’s legs fall around him—lets himself move closer, gives a weak thrust before he _stills—_

“Kitty—Hwanwoong,” breathy—Hwanwoong replies with a whimper, a shaky noise— “The knife—”

Hwanwoong hands it over with a shaky hand—with hazy eyes and parted, waiting lips—Dongju takes it, takes Hwanwoong’s hand to place a kiss, two—lets go and flicks the blade out again.

_That—_ Dongju’s eyes fall on the blade, thighs hurting as he straightens, brings both hands up and above Hwanwoong’s chest, neck, wherever he can _reach_ —

“Here” _quiet—_ for Hwanwoong as much as it is for _himself—_ and then Dongju pushes his sleeves up again, further, tests the grip of the knife on one hand and _cuts—_ a straight line, pressure enough to break skin on the fleshier parts of his hand, drops of blood oozing and falling falling _falling—_

The way Hwanwoong’s eyes shine bright _bright_ red never ceases to amaze Dongju—not when he’s taking down demons and not when he’s like this, submitted to Dongju and just _waiting—_ waiting to be fed and teased until he _cries—_

He places the knife next to them carefully— keeps it in sight—then leans forward, hand to the side as blood drips drips _drips_ to Hwanwoong’s lips—

Dongju tenses his hand, relaxes—lets blood fall on the corner of Hwanwoong’s lips, to his chin—over tear tracks and drool—and Hwanwoong only _pants_ , all breathy noises as he just _waits—_

Dongju smiles, gets his hand closer—lets blood fall fall _fall_ and spill into Hwanwoong’s mouth—

A drop and Hwanwoong’s gasping—two and he’s tightening around Dongju, eyes bright bright and yet so _lost_ as he sticks his tongue out, tail tense where it curls around Dongju’s leg and ears alert _alert—_ three and Hwanwoong’s _moaning_ , hands clenched next to him and everything _shaking_ with the effort to just keep still and—

A few more—a steady stream until it runs out—and then one of Hwanwoong’s hands is flying to grip at Dongju’s wrist as Hwanwoong licks his lips and _whines—_ Dongju pushes him off, clean hand’s grip _tight_ on Hwanwoong’s wrist as he pins it down—

“Bad kitty” a little frown as he lets go—Hwanwoong whines, lets out a high and quiet mewl, tail tightening around Dongju’s leg. “Be patient” as he grabs the knife again, lets his eyes land on his hand—opens it and closes it, eyes the cut and watches it bleed, feels the pain run down his spine—

Hwanwoong mutters a quiet _sorry,_ body shaking as he holds back—eyes wide and so hazy and so so _hungry—_ Dongju laughs, soft and sweet, lets his hand fall open again, brings the knife to it once more—

He cuts further down this time, careful around the side of his wrist—sharp and quick, a little deeper—lets it drip down his hand, blood on his fingers and palm—down to Hwanwoong’s skin again, to his cheek, neck—close enough to his lips that Hwanwoong whines again, body tense and hands tight _tight_ on the bedsheets and hoodie as he waits waits _waits—_

Dongju moves his arm close again, this time closer to Hwanwoong’s lips—close enough Hwanwoong can _reach—_

“Lick” Hwanwoong does—tongue rough and so deliciously _painful_ against wounded skin—against bloody skin as he just _licks—_ laps up blood with pleased noises and so much _desperation,_ hands coming up to grip at Dongju’s forearm—push him closer closer _closer—_

Dongju lets him—watches the way some blood smears on his face, lips—the way Hwanwoong’s eyes fall half-closed and yet are still so _bright—_ the way he’s so messy and _desperate_ —desperate when Dongju murmurs out a barely audible _enough_ and pulls his arm away, pulls complaints and _pleas_ from Hwanwoong’s throat even as he lets go, falls back on the bed to wait wait _wait_ again—

“Good kitty” a little sigh—a smile. Hwanwoong mewls quietly in reply, something happy even through his haze—something that turns into a whine, a whimper when Dongju rolls his hips, gives a sharp and quick thrust that seems to knock the breath out of him— “Want more?”

“ _Please_ ” Almost instantly, hands gripping at the bed and noisy _noisy_ when Dongju pulls out and thrusts back in _hard—_ “Please please _please_ I want— blood— _you_ —I’m—” and his voice _breaks,_ lost and breathless as Dongju thrusts again— “ _fuck,_ Dongju—”

“Can you wait?” A playful pout, another roll of his hips—bloody hand to one of Hwanwoong’s thighs, blood smearing and so so _warm_ against the cold— “Kitty?”

“I don’t—” another thrust—Dongju brings the knife up, blade to his bottom lip— “I don’t _know, I—_ ” Dongju cuts—lets out a hiss at the same time Hwanwoong _whimpers—_ “Dongju—Dongju _Dongju I—”_ He lets the knife fall to the floor carefully, brings his free hand to Hwanwoong’s side and under the hoodie—

“You don’t know?” and there’s nails digging into Hwanwoong’s skin— pulling out gasps and bitten back moans and— “That’s not a good kitty” fake sadness—Hwanwoong whines, chokes on his words as he cries and scrambles to hold _on—_

“I can’t—” Dongju cuts him off with another thrust—with hands digging into his skin and a bloody kiss where he can reach—Hwanwoong gasps, broken and _wet_ and— “ _Can’t—_ hungry—hurts—hurts, it _hurts—”_ Dongju pulls his hand back, grabs hold of the leash again, feels it dig into cut skin as he _pulls—_

“Hurts too much?” Dongju leans forward, pulls Hwanwoong up—noisy and weak as he lets himself be pulled, holds himself up and close with shaky arms—

“Too much—” Dongju lets go of the leash, leans his weight on his hand and against the bed—lets pain wash over him at the same time blood drips from his lip—

“Take from my mouth” and they’re kissing again—desperate and so _so_ messy as Hwanwoong simple _licks,_ lets his tongue run over the wound over and over—sucks on Dongju’s lip before he licks again, hand gripping at the front of Dongju’s shirt _tight,_ lips a mess of dripping drool and blood that mixes together warm _warm_ over skin—

Hwanwoong breaks the kiss as he swallows—falls back on the bed as Dongju licks at his own lips, runs his tongue over the wound and smiles.

“Can you wait now?” Hwanwoong whines, but nods—eyes hazy as he moves his hands to wrap around Dongju’s neck— “Good” and they kiss again, something softer, more careful—tang of copper and pain sharp but melting at the back of Dongju’s senses—

Then he pulls back, gives Hwanwoong another kiss—quick and almost innocent—lets Hwanwoong’s arms fall back on the bed and sighs—

His hand hurts, still—as does his arm, his lip—but it’s okay—it’s okay because pain is _good,_ because pain runs like a current of pleasure as he starts fucking into Hwanwoong with a quick pace again—knees burning against the bed and everything hurting and loud _loud_ as he thrusts in hard and _fast,_ hits _right_ and has Hwanwoong devolving into a mess of moans and _whimpers_ as he lays limp on the bed, crying and messy and covered in cum and spit and _blood—_

Blood that looks so _good_ on him—Dongju’s blood—Only _Dongju’s—_

Hwanwoong comes again like that—untouched and loud _loud—_ tightens around Dongju with lost _lost_ eyes and so so _pliant_ —

And it’s all too _much—_ the pain that buzzes from open wounds, the way Hwanwoong looks—breathless and fucked out and so _so pretty—_ Hwanwoong’s cold _cold_ skin and yet warm _warm everything and—_

Dongju comes with a tug at Hwanwoong’s leash—with _hard_ bite through soft cloth that has Hwanwoong crying out, clinging and shaking so _so bad and— and—and—_

He lets himself ride it out with teeth against Hwanwoong—with pain pain _pain_ and the world so _fuzzy—_ lets Hwanwoong cling to him once he’s done, lips parted in pleas and _thirst and—_

“Here,” and he pulls Hwanwoong up, still hazy and a little out of it—helps flip them both over so Hwanwoong’s now on top of him, desperate and so _so beautiful—_ “Bite, kitty”

Hwanwoong does, hands gripping and pulling at the front of Dongju’s shirt and everything so so _shaky_ as he leans down, lets his teeth sink sink _sink_ into flesh—

Dongju’s breath hitches—pain sharp _sharp_ and all too overwhelming as he tries to keep himself together, let Hwanwoong take take _take,_ fangs sharp and tongue _harsh_ on skin, blood warm as it drips and smears—paints Hwanwoong’s lips and tongue red, paints Dongju’s skin and clothes—

Hwanwoong finishes with a soft lick—a kiss to puncture wounds, up to Dongju’s lips and tasting like blood—with hands to Dongju’s shoulders as he smiles, all fucked out and _happy_ as he drops his weight on Dongju, nuzzles against his neck and shoulder—

“Gimme your hand” soft, lovely—Dongju does, lets Hwanwoong take it in cold _cold_ hands and bring it towards his mouth to give little licks, wet and gross and a little painful—licks to Dongju’s palm and wrist until the wounds close up, leave behind thin _thin_ white scars that Dongju’s gotten used to seeing on himself— “There we go” and a kiss to Dongju’s neck— “Thank you”

“Thank you too” and he moves them over, holds Hwanwoong closer—stays a second as he catches his breath, lets Hwanwoong come back to himself—all sleepy and cuddled close close _close—_ “Let’s clean up, yeah?”

Hwanwoong’s tail tickles at his nose—twitches and moves here and there as Hwanwoong hums, pushes himself up with weak limbs and _whines—_

“You gotta eat too” as Hwanwoong drags himself to kneel on the bed, groggy and half-asleep— Dongju sighs, pushes himself to sit up, pushes his hair back and shrugs.

“I’m fine” Hwanwoong frowns, lets his tail flick at Dongju’s face—Dongju lets out a huff of complaint, Hwanwoong laughs, breaks into a tiny _tiny_ but fond smile.

“You need to eat” Hwanwoong takes his hand, lets their fingers intertwine. “Then we clean up”

“Nasty” but Dongju relents even so, reaches for a little box next to the bed—pulls out a small bottle of yogurt, a small container with salad interspersed with _whatever_ it was that Seoho had left them for the day. He lets Hwanwoong climb on his lap, nasty as they are, lets him cuddle up to him and bury his face in his neck—hands playing with Dongju’s hair as Dongju just eats, feeds Hwanwoong a couple of dried fruits he happily takes—

Once he’s done, he pushes Hwanwoong off—shakes him until he’s awake enough again despite his whining— gets up from the bed, mindful to not step on the knife, gets tissues from the drawer under the bed, tosses them to Hwanwoong before he picks up the knife—

He cleans Hwanwoong up first—wipes at the mess with care, finishes with a kiss to his face and a bloody tissue to the floor—then gets to the knife, cleans blood off with alcohol before he places it back in its place—

And then Hwanwoong catches him, tissues in hand as he sits Dongju down, wipes at his face, arms—wipes at him until Dongju’s laughing, more than a little ticklish and happy—until they’re both clean enough despite the dirty clothes—

They make it to the shower—finish up quickly—change into comfortable clothes that might be stolen from each other—whine as they have to change the bedsheets again—finally fall into a mess of limbs under warmth, close close _close_ and with hands held together tightly—

“Dongju” a kiss to his cheek, to the corner of his mouth—Dongju huffs out a laugh, hums— “Thank you” another kiss, another proper one to his lips— “Love you so much” another, another—cold breath on skin and Hwanwoong’s hands to his face, playing with his hair— “You always do so _so_ good for me, pretty baby”

“ _Stop_ —” Dongju feels his face heat up—feels his eyes _sting_ and his head run run _run_ with too much—feels it all soothe and melt away a little more with every little kiss, touch—every brush of cold _cold_ skin he loves—

“No” a pout—and then Hwanwoong breaks into a smile, kisses Dongju again. “You’re so cute” Hwanwoong’s thumb at his face and stroking soft _soft—_ “Always so good, really” another kiss, foreheads bumping together. “Thank you” And Dongju’s _crying_ , eyes burning and hands gripping at Hwanwoong’s _anything_ so _tightly—_

“Love you too” a broken little whisper—a smile as he leans in to kiss Hwanwoong again— “Thank you for trusting me, yeah?”

“Always” another kiss, hand playing with Dongju’s hair— “Always always” and silence—and another kiss, and hands held together under messy and warm _warm_ bedsheets—and stress forgotten outside their little world, everything a vague and distant memory as they fall asleep together—

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all this in a night im afraid of my own hands
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/moonr_vn) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonravn)


End file.
